Falling For You
by indescribablyBee
Summary: Lily has always hated James, but when she moves in next door, what happens when she starts to feel things for him?
1. Chapter 1: Summer Correspondences

**A/N:** Story starts out in the summer before Lily and James's sixth year. This chapter is all letters between the characters.

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't have my idiot brother sitting next to me on the couch, now would I?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Summer Correspondences Between Highly Bored and Desperate Teenagers**

Dearest Lily Vanilly,

How're your holidays? Can you send me a picture of yourself, so I may see how much more beautiful you have grown in the month we have been apart?

Love,

James

* * *

Potter,

As flattering as that was, I'm afraid you are just going to have to suffer two more months. My holidays are fine except for stupid Petunia's bridesmaids' fittings. You know she gets married in a week? They have to make sure she and Vernon are married before she starts to "show". Haha. Why did I just tell you that? Oh and Potter, just to warn you, I'm moving so you can't come to my house to visit like you planned. (Sirius told me you found out my address.) See you in two months!

Yours,

Evans

PS. My name is not Lily Vanilly!

* * *

Sirius,

You Blockhead! Why did you tell Lily I found out her address? Now, she convinced her parents to move! The asking for the picture thing flattered her though. She actually told me something about her life! Not that I'm going to tell you what it is, because you'll just blab it to everyone!

James

PS. You notice how I took the Dear out from in front of your name? Ha.ha.ha.

* * *

Dear James,

I'm sorry! It just slipped out! You know how I am when I get excited! I'm really, really sorry! Please tell me what she said! I swear I wont' tell anyone but Remmy! By the way, did you ask Lily where she was moving? 'Cause maybe if she shared something personal with you she'd tell you where she was moving.

Truly Sorry,

Sirius

* * *

Dear Sirius,

That's a really good idea! I'll owl her right now. I'd tell you what she said, but I really don't want to betray her trust. But I'll tell you something else. I think she's starting to like me! When are you coming for the summer? My mom's dying to try out some new recipes but won't until you get here because you'll eat anything!

James

* * *

Lily Billy Fo Filly,

Hey, if I promise not to come over and bug you will you tell me your address, please? I just want to know how far away you are now! I just don't want to kill my owl trying to send things to you, you know. Also, are you really mine?

Love, James

* * *

Dear Potter,

No, I will not tell you my new address. Nice try though, invoking pity for your owl. You know I love animals! That was unfair! How's Sirius by the way? Didn't kill him did you? 'Cause if you think about it he actually did you a favor, cause now you didn't make a fool of yourself in front of my old house's new tenants! You didn't tell anyone about Petunia did you? 'Cause no offense, but Sirius can't keep a secret, and your track record isn't exactly clean either. What do you mean am I really "yours"?

Yours,

Evans

* * *

Remus,

HELP! I moved next door to James! I replied to his letter and figured I'd just watch his owl fly away, 'cause it was a nice night and all, but the owl flew right to the window directly even to mine, and then James came to the window! He looked up and saw me too! What am I to do?

Panicking,

Lily

* * *

Lily,

I'm really sorry, but there's really nothing you or I could do now. I'm afraid James will be an unstoppable force now. Sorry, Love.

Commiserating,

Remus

* * *

Dear Sirius,

Lily moved in next door! Lily moved in next door! Lily moved in next door! I can't believe! Lily moved in next door!

James

* * *

Dear James,

You're kidding! You have to get your mom to invite her and her family over for dinner! That would be like the best night of your life!

Sirius

PS. I'll be over in two days!

* * *

Dear Mum,

We have new neighbors. I know their daughter from school. Can I invite them for dinner tomorrow evening? This way you could get to know them.

Love,

James

* * *

James,

Why are you owling me as I'm just in the kitchen? Sure you can invite them over. It would be so nice to meet a new friend of yours from school. Tell them they can come over around seven. Lunch is in ten minutes.

Love,

Mum

* * *

Dearest Lily,

My Mum says that you and your parents are invited to dinner tomorrow at seven. I'm kind of starting to regret telling her that you were a friend from school because she "can't wait to meet another one of my little friends from school". Urgh. Gag me. Please say you can come. My Mum would be super disappointed if you guys couldn't come.

Love,

James

* * *

Dear James,

Thanks for inviting us. We'll be over at seven. That was funny about your mum. See you tomorrow.

Yours,

Lily

PS. The only reason I used first names was because my mum was standing over me making me be polite.

PPS. Should I mention to your mum about your undying love for me? I think I shall, as it will make interesting conversation.

PPPS. Does your mum have any aversions to piercings? Specifically of the nose and bellybutton variety? 'Cause if she does there could be a problem.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked! Now for a few words of wisdom:

Review, and get a hot dog. It's good for your soul.

Thank you and goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner At the Potter's

**Disclaimer: **If I were J.K. Rowling, my brother wouldn't be sitting here with a plastic army on.

**A/N: **This chapter takes place at James's house. Italics are people's thoughts, parentheses are my thoughts, and the POV changes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dinner At the Potter's **

**Lily's POV**

"Mom! I already know James from school, can't I just wear jeans and a nice shirt?"

"Now Lily, you want to make a good impression on Mrs. Potter, don't you?"

_Actually, I could really care less if it's stupid bloody Potter's mother._ But that's not what I said.

"Mom, if Mrs. Potter has a problem with the way I dress, when she raised **James,** I think she has serious issues." I laughed to myself thinking of James's complete disregard for any and every rule. _No, you are not thinking of Potter as James. That would be just wrong!_

"Fine honey! I don't care! Where whatever the hell you want to! I just give up! But if James is in a tux, you are marching straight home to put on a dress, you got that!"

"Yes Mum!"

Oh my gosh! What if James, Argh, I mean Potter, is wearing a tux? There is no way in hell that I am wearing a dress over there!

A loud tapping on her window interrupted her thoughts. She opened it and had to dodge a pebble that came flying at her face.

"Oi!"

"Lily? Lily is that you?" James's voice called into the night.

"Who else would it be? Santa Clause? And what was up with the rock you threw at me?"

"I didn't hurt you did I? I just needed to get your attention."

"You didn't hurt me, just missed my nose. Now you have my attention, so what do you want?" I snapped, the hardness in my voice apparently shocking him into silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I've just been trying to convince my mum not to make me wear a dress for the last half hour and then got a pebble thrown at my face. I'm just a little cranky is all. So James," I said in a much cheerier voice, "what is it that you want?"

"So you're not wearing a dress?" James asked happily.

"Not unless you're wearing a tux, 'cause if you are then my mum says I have to come back home and change."

"Hold on a sec," he said and walked away from the window. I heard him yell something downstairs, and he came back with a triumphant look on his face.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"My mum wanted me to wear a tux, but I said that there was nothing on Earth that could make me wear a tux to dinner. I've been arguing with her all day. She just gave in 'cause you weren't wearing a dress." I laughed. _Parents can be so alike sometimes._

"So Lily," James started, "do you really have your nose and bellybutton pierced?"

"Yah, why? Do you have a problem with that or something?"

"Oh no," _He sounds innocent. That's a bad sign._ "You just have to promise to show me."

"The stud in the nose you can't miss, but there is no way I am lifting up my shirt for you. Nice try though." He laughed.

"Oh well. It was worth a try."

"Lily!" yelled my mum, "we have to be over there in fifteen minutes! Are you ready?"

"Got to go. My mum's freaking out. Seriously, you'd think we were going to meet the queen or something." I laughed and shut the window.

_Was I just having a good time with _James Potter_? Hmm. Maybe dinner won't be so bad after all._

Fifteen minutes later:

My mum is so nervous. I told her to chill a second ago, but she gave me a look fit to kill. We walked up the steps and she rang the doorbell. Mrs. Potter came to the door and she didn't look anything like James. She looked really kind, like she'd be a mother to anyone if they asked. She also looked like if she ever got mad you were doomed. Then James came down the stairs.

_He looks really good. Almost, (dare I say it), hot!_

Then we were ushered into the dining room.

**James's POV**

I just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs and saw Lily meeting my mum.

_She looks so pretty! _

"Come on James," remonstrated my mum as she ushered Lily and Mrs. Evans into the dining room. "You know," she whispered, "you never mentioned that this girl had her nose pierced!"

"I didn't know. She just got it done this summer. I don't see how that's a problem."

"It's not!" she hissed. "I just wasn't expecting it is all."

I smiled and walked into the dining room. I sat down across from Lily. She looked nervous. _She's pretty when she's nervous. Hell, she's pretty all the time!_ My mom came in then, with a big tray of food and my thoughts on Lily ended there.

Lily watched me as I stuffed my face unceremoniously. I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I looked at her questioningly and she pointed discretely to her nose. I still didn't get it, so she tried again. She pointed to me then her nose. I still didn't get it. Finally, she laughed and got up. She came around the table, picked up my napkin and wiped off my nose. Then she sat down. Her mum and my mum burst out laughing. Lily told me later that I turned the color of her hair.

"So Minny (James's mom) Lily tells me that James is quite the prankster. How do you handle it at home?" My mum laughed.

"He's not that bad until Sirius comes to stay. He's coming tomorrow right dear?" I nodded. "You know Sirius don't you Lily?" She said she did. Then the timer sounded from the kitchen. "Oh the roast!" my mum said and hurried into the kitchen.

"I'll go help her," Lily's mum volunteered, leaving Lily and me alone. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Whaddya reckon?" I asked. Lily laughed at me. "What?" I asked, and reached instinctively up to my nose. _Why is she laughing at me now?_ Lily laughed harder.

"Can't you…see what…they're try…try…trying to do?" Her face was bright pink now.

"No, but would you be so kind as to enlighten me?" I asked politely. This just made Lily laugh harder. I slouched down, crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. If she didn't want to tell me, well that was just fine.

**Lily's POV**

I managed to get myself under control, when I looked over and saw him pouting. I giggled a little, and then went over and sat next to him.

"James," he turned away from me. "James I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to laugh at you like that. I heard my mum on the telephone with yours earlier this morning. Your mum was worried that you were to obsessed with this one girl and they decided to try and set us up." James turned and looked at me. His eyes smiled but his face stayed indignant. "Little did they know, I've been the girl you've been obsessing over. It was a nice thought on their part though."

"They should just butt out," he said, but I could tell he didn't mean it.

"They just care about us is all. Now, I think we should make-up so that they think that they did a good thing."

"Can we kiss and make up?" James asked hopefully. I laughed.

"No! But I'll give you a hug if it will make you feel better." He grinned. I gave him a hug and went to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"James, let go."

"No. I like you this way. I have you exactly where I want you!"

"James, I really am sorry about this." I stomped hard on his foot. Then I retreated to the other side of the table.

"Oh you will pay for that!" He threw mashed potatoes and they hit my shoulder.

"You. Did not. Just do that," I said and then threw a whole potato at him. It splattered when it hit him and most of it clung to his shirt. He threw corn at me and it went down my shirt.

"You are so dead!" I shrieked, and lunged at him. He was ready for me though, and picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I shoved mashed potatoes down the back of his shirt and he put some on my butt. Then he started to spin around.

"What is going on here!" a voice said from the kitchen door. It was James's mum. Our smiles immediately faded and James mumbled something along the lines of "She started it…really sorry…no disrespect meant."

"James," Mrs. Potter's voice sounded strained and tired. "Put Lily down. Now!" I was placed roughly on the floor.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and change out of those messy clothes, while I clean things up, and me and Mrs. Evans try and finish dinner. Lily dear," she turned to me, "you can borrow some of James's things. James, don't do anything else stupid while our guest is here, please?"

James and I left the room. I followed him upstairs. He went into his room, rummaged around a bit and came out with a baggy t-shirt and some plaid pajama bottoms. I went into the bathroom and changed. James's things were comfortable. _They smell like him._ I thought, and then hit myself for thinking it. I couldn't like James, I just couldn't.

After I finished changing, I went back to James's room. I knocked on the door and he let me in. I sat down on the edge of his bed. He seemed to like this arrangement because he smiled and sat down next to me.

"So this is your room, huh?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Somehow, I pictured it messier." He smiled mischeiviously, and I knew I'd said the wrong thing.

"You pictured my room Lily?"

"Not like that you idiot. I just meant, you seemed to be a messy room kind of person, not at all semi-organized, like this."

"Oh and I suppose you're rooms spotless is it?" I laughed.

"Not spotless, no. More like an organized mess. I know the vicinity of everything and that's good enough for me." He laughed. I liked the sound of his laugh.

We talked and talked late into the night, with each passing hour getting more comfortable on the bed until we were just barely whispering to each other. I don't know when I fell asleep, all I know is that I did and I was woken by none other than Sirius Black.

**Sirius's POV**

I couldn't take my mum's screaming anymore so I set off for the Potter's early in the morning. When I got there I figured I'd just go in and surprise James. I'd long since had a key. I dumped my stuff by the door and snuck up the stairs.

As I came to the door of his room, I heard snoring, so I figured he must be asleep. _This is going to be fun._

I burst into the room and turned on the light, expecting to find James asleep. What I found however, was so alarming, I was thrown off my guard.

"Lily! James!" Both of them shot awake and jumped to other sides of the room. I realized that Lily was wearing James's pajamas. I grinned mischeiviously at the pair of them.

"I'm owling Remmy!" I stated triumphantly, and I ran out of the room ignoring their spluttering and protesting. _This is going to be one hell of a summer.

* * *

_

**A/N**: What will Remus say about the two of them? Will Sirius ever let them live what didn't happen down? Review and find out. Don't review and live in tormented suspense for the rest of your life. It's your choice.


	3. Chapter 3: Remus Comes to Visit

**Disclaimer**: If I was J.K. Rowling I wouldn't have my sister bugging me to get off the computer.

**A/N**: Thanks to absolutely everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much of a confidence booster that is! Italics are still characters' thoughts, parentheses are still my thoughts, and the POV still changes.

* * *

_Previously:_ (Sirius's POV)

_I burst into the room and turned on the light, expecting to find James asleep. What I found however, was so alarming, I was thrown off my guard._

"_Lily! James!" Both of them shot awake and jumped to other sides of the room. I realized that Lily was wearing James's pajamas. I grinned mischeiviously at the pair of them. _

"_I'm owling Remmy!" I stated triumphantly, and I ran out of the room ignoring their spluttering and protesting._ This is going to be one hell of a summer.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Remus Comes to Visit**

Dear Remus,

How are you? I have just arrived at James's house. You will never guess what I found when I went up to James's room! James AND Lily were asleep on his bed! And she was wearing HIS PAJAMAS! Can you say "night of passion" in French? If you can, could you teach me so that I can tease them about it and not have them kill me?

Hurry!

Sirius

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I will not believe your story until I hear it from Lily's mouth, 'cause she is the only trustworthy one out of the three of you. I am coming to visit to uncover all the facts in this mystery. No I cannot say "night of passion" in French. Padfoot, you have the weirdest, dirtiest mind ever created. I'll Floo in later. Say hi to Lily and James for me.

Later,

Remus

* * *

Sirius's POV 

After sending off James's owl, I went back to his room. He was sitting on his bed, looking dejected, and Lily was no where to be seen.

"Where's Lily?" I asked innocently. James looked up at me.

"She went home."

"Why?"

"She got mad, 'cause she thought that I had planned all this."

"All what?"

"Making her feel like we were friends, and then getting you to provide proof that she had spent the night."

"Oops. My bad."

"Yah. Your bad. Now she probably hates me again."

"Well, I have good news for you then."

"What?"

"Remus is coming to visit."

* * *

Dear Diary,

Last night I spent the night at James's house. No, not like that! Honestly, sometimes you remind me of Sirius. It was completely harmless. Then, Sirius came in and I was so surprised and embarrassed that I took it out on James. I feel really bad because I think I really hurt his feelings. I'm not entirely sure why it is that I care though. Hmm. I'll have to get back to you on that one.

I have to say one thing for James though, he smells really nice. I know because last night, at dinner, he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. Also, I'm wearing his pajamas. Maybe if I keep them, I can smell him whenever I want!

No! Bad Lily! Bad Lily! This is Potter! James Potter! You do not want to smell him! Why do you want to smell him?

I give up. All this thinking is giving me a headache. I think I'm going to go back to bed. This way I will not have to talk to Potter if he calls/comes over, and I will catch up on sleep. I'm not going to even bother to change, I'm comfortable this way.

Later Diary,

Lily

* * *

Remus's POV 

I hurried up and packed figuring Sirius would have messed up whatever did or did not happen last night. I left a note for my mum, and Flooed over to James's. When I got there I found Sirius waiting for me. He wasn't half as cheerful as expected.

"Where's James?"

"He's upstairs, alone in his room. He's mad because Lily's mad at him." I glared suspiciously at him. Then I hurried upstairs, and walked into James's room. He was lying down on the bed with the curtains drawn and the lights out. At first I thought he was asleep, but he wasn't snoring so I knew he wasn't.

"Hello Remus," he said quietly.

"Hey James."

"I ruined it."

"Ruined what James?"

"Lily hates me. Sirius burst in and she got all red and mad and she just left. She hates me again."

"I don't think she hates you James." He looked up at me angrily.

"Weren't you listening to anything I just said? She hates me and there's nothing I can do." He lay back down. "I was stupid for thinking I could change things." (Awwww…don't you just want to hug him and make him feel better?)

"You know what James? This is pathetic. If you could see what you look like you'd punch yourself." He sat up and looked at me, but he didn't look angry. "I have half a mind to go over and yell at Lily right now because you look so sad and pathetic."

"Would you Remus? That would be such a big help! She'll listen to you!" _Wait, what? Oh no, what did I do now?_

"Would I what?"

"Go over to Lily's and convince her to like me again!" _I don't think I said that._ He looked at me so hopefully, that I just couldn't refuse.

"Oh, alright." He grinned.

"Thanks Remmy, you're the best!" I stood up, and headed for the door.

"Yeah, I know. And don't you forget it!" He laughed and I headed out for Lily's.

* * *

Lily's POV 

I don't know how long I was asleep, but the next thing I knew, I was looking up at Remus.

"Argh!" I sat up and clutched my heart. He looked like he was struggling not to laugh.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked reproachfully. He laughed.

"I did knock! And knock, and knock, and knock…" I laughed and swatted at him playfully.

"Oh you did not."

"I did. I wouldn't have known you were sleeping either if you hadn't turned over. I heard the bed creak so I just opened the door and walked in. You don't snore you know. Usually when James does it it's annoying, but it's actually quite useful at times. You can always tell when he's actually sleeping. Usually Sirius just uses it to know when to pull a prank on him." I laughed.

"So…Why exactly did you come over here? I mean it can't have been to wake me up from a beautiful dream." His face fell. He looked really dowcast.

"No. That's not why I'm here. I'm here to make sure that you don't hate James."

"I don't hate him. Why would he think I hate him?"

"He said that after Sirius burst in, you said that he had planned the whole thing and he was insensitive, and…do I really need to say anymore?"

"I guess I was pretty hard on him. I was just…you know…surprised and embarrassed, and I just freaked."

"It's kind of pathetic actually. He's lying on his bed with the shades drawn, and the light's out and he's being all mopey." I laughed.

"Just let me get changed and I'll be right over." He got up to leave. "Oh and Remus?"

"Yes, love?"

"You better warn James." He laughed and left the room. _I feel really bad now. I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. But…why do I care so much?

* * *

_

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. I think I'm going to have Lily do something really awful/hilarious to Sirius to get back at him. What do you think? Review and tell me, okay! Also I plan on posting a new story soon. It's called Life in the Mind of Ginny Weasley. Anyway…Review this and I'll be super happy, and maybe post faster. Or maybe not. You'll never know will you? Muahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4: Sirius Can You Keep A Secret?

**Disclaimer**: If I were J.K. Rowling then I wouldn't be writing this in biology.

**A/N**: Thanks to anyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Due to request I am going to try and write this chapter in the third person. Tell me if you like it or not when you review! Italics are still people's thoughts, and parentheses are still my thoughts. (Is there even a need to say that anymore?)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sirius, Can You Keep A Secret?**

Lily came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and her hair done. James's pajamas were folded neatly on her bed. She was wearing a white belly shirt, and jeans. She was nice and tan so the sapphires in her belly, her ears, and her nose contrasted nicely with skin and hair. She had put her hair up in a high messy bun. She had wanted to look nice, but casual at the same time.

_I can't believe I'm making an effort for **James**! What is wrong with me? His pajamas are comfortable though. I think I may just keep them…No! I did not just think that!_ She hit herself, and left her room, wondering what exactly she was getting herself into.

* * *

"Remus, she's not coming, so I don't see the point in getting off my ass." A very frustrated boy with extremely messy raven-black hair, and glasses said.

"Sure she is James! She's just a girl. You know how girls are. They always have to look perfect." The boy named Remus replied. Truth be told, he was doing a very good impression of their friend Sirius.

"Give it up Remus! She's not coming! She lied to you to get you to go away. Get over yourself and leave me to brood in peace!"

"God Remus, you were right!" Lily said. "This is pathetic!" James shot up, and Remus looked at her smiling.

"Remus, here, tells me you're depressed. He says that 'cause I'm mad at you, you're all sad and mopey." James just stood there, looking embarrassed.

"Now I just have one question for you." James found his voice.

"And what is that?" His voice had a slight coldness to it. Lily looked slightly surprised.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" It was James's turn to look surprised. "I mean I rejected you…what hundreds of times? But that never stopped you before. You were always so persistent." James looked amazed.

"Are you actually, trying to make me feel better?" Lily turned pink.

"Maybe I am." James grinned. "But if I am it's only because Remus was super worried about you, and I didn't want a death on my hands." James's smile never wavered. "Also, I need help if I want to get back at Sirius." At this Remus and James exchanged mischievous glances.

"Well while you get changed James, me and Remus will find Sirius." Lily said and she and Remus walked out of the room. James looked down and realized he was wearing boxers, and a t-shirt. He grinned sheepishly and went to find some clothes.

* * *

"Sirius!" Lily called.

"Padfoot, where are you!" Remus added.

"Sirius! Sirius I'm not angry! Sirius come out and talk to us please!" No answer.

"Here let's try in here." Remus suggested. He pointed to a door that had a sign that said "Entertainment Room" on it.

They walked in and it took all their self-control not to just drop to the floor with laughter. As it was they could barely cover up their smiles.

Sirius was sitting on a big comfy-looking couch, bawling his eyes out at the end of…Beauty and the Beast? He looked over, saw us standing there, and promptly wiped away the tears as best as he could.

"It's just such a beautiful ending you know?" he said gruffly, gesturing to the television. Remus had to excuse himself from the room so he could get his laughter under control.

"You liked that movie Sirius?" I asked. He nodded.

"You know, I have the entire Disney collection at home." He looked up at me excitedly. "You could borrow them sometime, or even come to my house and watch them. I have a feeling you'd get along with my mum very well."

"What makes you say that?" I struggled not to laugh.

"She always cries at the end of that movie too." Sirius didn't look angry though as Lily would've expected; no, he looked thoughtful as though considering the idea.

"I think I would like to borrow a couple of movies sometime." Lily couldn't take it anymore. She politely excused herself and found Remus hysterically laughing, when she opened the door. She closed the door behind her and playfully whacked him in the head.

"Your turn." Was all that she could get out before she was set upon by a fit of the giggles. Remus composed himself, (which is really hard to do when someone is laughing next to you!), and walked in the room. Sirius had turned off the movie and was now watching professional wrestling. Remus was amazed at the inconsistence of his friend.

"So Sirius, what cha' doing?" Sirius turned and looked at Remus.

"Watching wrestling." He said gesturing to the television.

"So…" He searched around desperately for something to say. "…what did you and Lily talk about?"

"Oh, she's just gonna' lend me some movies is all."

"That's nice of her." Remus smiled broadly, Sirius turned and glared at him.

"Just because I like different movies than you doesn't mean that I'm any different. You of all people should understand that." Remus sobered up immediately.

"I'm sorry Padfoot. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah. I know. It's cool." He turned back to the television. Remus needed a way to lure him into the trap. He thrust around in his head for a way to get him interested. _What am I thinking? It has something to do with food! He's always interested in food!_ Then he had it, the perfect idea.

"Hey Sirius can you keep a secret?" Sirius's attention immediately shifted to Remus. He nodded excitedly.

"Well, Mrs. Potter wanted to try out a new cake recipe, and…no, I shouldn't tell you. That wouldn't be right."

"No, it's okay! You should totally tell me what it is!"

"No, I really don't think that I should. I mean, it's just, you're not the trustworthiest person I know. No offense." Sirius looked crestfallen.

"Please Remmy! Please! I promise to keep it a secret! I won't even tell James and you know I tell him everything!"

"Everything? Even about that night with Lela in the Astronomy Tower—" He put his hand over Remus's mouth. He had gone bright red.

"Okay, so maybe I don't tell him **everything**, but I tell him most things!"

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you the secret!"

"Hooray!"

"Okay. So anyway, Mrs. Potter wanted to try out a new cake recipe and since you'll eat anything she decided to make it in celebration of your coming to stay. Anyway it's Triple fudge chocolate with chocolate chip frosting and chocolate pudding inside." Sirius could barely contain his glee. Remus smiled mischievously and Sirius bounced around the room. He had just settled down when James walked in the room.

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing." Sirius said. Remus winked at James conspiratorially.

"Oh that's cool. I was just wondering if you guys knew why my mom was baking a cake." Sirius was in such a state of inner turmoil that he looked constipated.

"Sirius, are you alright mate?" James asked catching sight of the look on Sirius's face. He nodded and waved off the question as he left the room. Remus and James burst out laughing as soon as the door closed.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious! What did you say to him?" James asked, when he could talk.

"I just told him that he had to keep a secret about how Mrs. Potter was making a super chocolate cake with a new recipe, just for him." James looked amazed.

"Well let's just hope Lily…" he trailed off as Lily walked into the room.

" 'Well let's just hope Lily' what exactly?" Lily asked.

"That you convinced my mom to charm the cake."

"Oh that was easy. 'Please Mrs. Potter, I would like to get back at Sirius for all the pranks that he has played on me in the past. Could you please help me?' It was probably the easiest buttering-up I've ever done." James looked at Lily with a newfound respect. "She said that she would charm Sirius's piece and that our pieces would be perfectly normal. Oh and Remus, can you come with me for I second? I need your help on homework."

"Yeah, sure Lily." James looked slightly crestfallen. "Oh and James?" He looked up. "Sirius was looking for you…he said something about kicking your ass in DDR." James grinned.

"Oh he's on!" And he left the room, laughing wickedly.

"Lily, you don't need help with homework do you?"

"No, I don't. I just wanted to let you know what I asked to be done to the cake. I asked Mrs. Potter if she would charm the cake so that anyone who eats it turns into a cute little fuzzy kitten. Oh and James is getting a charmed piece too." Remus laughed.

"So you're going to get James and Sirius together."

"Yup. It's payback time for all the pranks they ever pulled on me." Remus coughed uncomfortably.

"You know…I was in on a lot of those pranks." Lily waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah I know. But you see, you're actually a very nice person and you always apologized." Remus looked uncomfortable. "I'm going to go and see if I can help Mrs. Potter with the cake. See you later." _He has no idea that I'm going to get him too!_ She thought, and walked down to the kitchen smiling.

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. Potter. Do you need any help?" Lily asked coming into the kitchen.

"No thanks dear. So they don't suspect anything?"

"Not a thing. Truly the female are the more intelligent of the species." Mrs. Potter laughed. "So how long will the effects last again?"

"A couple hours. We'll give it to them after dinner then."

"That sounds like a good plan. And I promise no food fights this time." Mrs. Potter laughed again. Her laugh was like a light wind through wind chimes. Lily very much liked her laugh. "Good then Operation: Prank the Marauders is in action."

* * *

"That was a good meal wasn't it? I'm stuffed. I don't think I have any room for cake." Lily said, and the boys looked at her amazedly. She laughed at the looks on their faces. "I'm not stopping you guys though!"

Just then Mrs. Potter brought out the cake. It looked delicious, and if Lily didn't know that it was charmed she would have been excited to get a huge piece. As it was, her mouth was watering. She looked over at the boys, all of whom who were practically drooling floods onto the tablecloth. She laughed.

"I have an idea." Said Mrs. Potter right on cue. "What if I dish out the pieces and you boys all take a bite at the same time? This way no one feels as if they're missing out on anything if they are the last one to be served." The boys all nodded in agreement.

When all the pieces were dished out Mrs. Potter and Lily counted down to the boys' first bite.

"5…4…3…2…1…GO!" They shouted, and the boys each took a bite. They each chewed like they were in heaven for a couple of minutes and when they swallowed the transformations began.

They started to shrink and grow hair all over. Sirius was a roan blue color, and had an orange collar with a bronze tag that had "Sirius" engraved on it. Remus was an orange-ish tabby cat and had a dark blue collar with a silver tag that had "Remus" engraved on it. James was a midnight black color with a couple white spots scattered over him, and with a bright white leather collar with a golden tag that had "James" engraved on it.

For a moment the three of them looked surprised and then all of them seemed to have registered what had happened. Sirius jumped up on the table and walked carefully towards Lily. He looked for a moment like he was going to try and scratch her but then he realized that his claws were short and dull, so he just sat and stared reproachfully at Lily. Lily laughed.

"Oh Sirius! You shouldn't be mad! You've done enough to me over the years!" Sirius still glared at her. (cats are very good at this.) She reached out and scratched him behind the ears and he started to purr. Remus sat there and looked at Lily as though hurt. Lily walked over to him and started to pet him.

"I'm sorry Remus, but I know you were in on a lot more pranks than you apologized for." Remus purred and seemed to have forgiven her. James was nowhere to be seen. Lily looked under the table and on all of the chairs, but couldn't find him.

"James? Jaaames? James where are you?" She walked out of the dining room with Sirius and Remus following her. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" She heard a purring from the stairs and so headed towards them. "James? Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Then she saw him. He was perched precariously at the top of the stairs. She gasped audibly.

"James!" She called in her best reprimanding voice. "James you get down here right now!" She rushed up the stairs and caught him as soon as he started to fall. She turned to Sirius and Remus and beckoned to them to follow her.

They walked into James room where three little kitty beds were set up. They were each labeled. Lily shut the door behind her and set James down in his little bed. Then she picked up Sirius and placed him in his bed. Remus was smart enough to figure out which bed was his on his own but decided he would let Lily pick him up and put him there to.

Once all three cats had settled down to sleep, Lily lay down on James's bed. James looked up at Lily lying down on his bed. Something stirred inside of him and he hopped up and climbed onto the bed. He lay down next to Lily and she stroked him absent-mindedly. Sirius and Remus were asleep, which was good because they would certainly want to be stroked as well. (cats are very jealous beings.)

"Now why can't you be this nice and sweet all the time?" She asked sleepily and she lay down on his pillow. James snuggled closer into her and that is exactly how she fell asleep, completely forgetting that the spell would wear off in a couple of hours.

* * *

"OOF!" Remus let out a cry of pain as he returned to human form. He looked around and saw Sirius still as a cat and James, as a human, snuggled up with Lily on the bed. Not wanting to disturb the two of them, seeing as they looked so peaceful, he picked up Sirius, turned out the light, and walked into the next room over, where he was staying..

He dropped Sirius to the floor and crawled into his sleeping bag. He was too tired to truly register what had happened in the other room.

* * *

In the next room over, Lily woke up with a start. She realized that someone was on the bed next to her. James rolled over and snaked his arm around her waist in his sleep. _This isn't so bad._ She thought. _I could get used to this._ She snuggled deeper into James, and fell back asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you like it! Thanks to absolutely everyone who reviewed! Aren't Lily and James sweet? You can tell me when you review! Please review, 'cause then it will be worth the fact that my leg is completely asleep from sitting here so long! 


	5. Chapter 5: Hunting Lily

**Disclaimer:** If I were J.K. Rowling, people all over the world would know my name.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter for anyone who cares!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hunting Lily **

Lily woke up in a room that was not her own, in a bed that was not her own, and in the clothes she wore the day before. There was also, she realized another person in the bed. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a sleeping James. _Oh my god! This is a dream! This is a dream! I will close my eyes, and when I open them he will be gone and I'll be in my own room, in my own house._ She squeezed her eyes shut, and the door opened.

"James." Someone hissed from the doorway. "James!" Someone walked into the room, and Lily kept her eyes shut tight. She felt the bed lightly shaking and James fell out of the bed with a loud crash. Lily jerked awake.

"Whatzgoinon?" she asked. She looked down and pretended to look horrified. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, you guys! She looked up at Remus and Sirius in the doorway. They looked vaguely confused. "I put you to bed as cats! It must have hurt when you guys woke up!"

"It wasn't that bad." Remus replied.

"Yeah." Piped up Sirius. "I didn't mind." James looked vaguely confused but didn't comment. Lily stood up and walked over to Remus.

"I'm sorry." She said as she gave him a hug. Then she turned to Sirius and did the same. Then she walked over to James. She helped him off the ground and enveloped him in a big hug.

"I'm sorry James." She whispered into his shoulder, and James knew that Lily knew that they had slept in the same bed. He broke the hug, and rubbed his bottom grinning sourly.

"You couldn't have put me to bed in something bigger though?" Lily laughed with Remus and Sirius. Then Lily walked to the door.

"Sorry all, but I have got to change out of these clothes."

"Hey Lils?" She turned around.

"Yeah, Sirius?"

"Could you bring me a movie over later?" Lily laughed.

"Siri, I'll call you later and you can come over and pick one. And you can bring Remus." James looked outraged, and Lily laughed even harder. "Oh and James, you can come to as I fear you're about to have an aneurysm because you weren't initially invited."

"Wait. You're only inviting me because you think I'm going to die?" James asked angrily.

"No. I invited you in order to prevent your death, and because my mom really likes being friends with your mom, and I don't want to do anything to screw that up." James still looked kind of cranky. "Oh and I expect you to cheer up by the time you come over, because I really don't want a murder on my hands." James smiled at this, and Lily left.

* * *

"Hey Mum, I'm home!" Called Lily from the doorway. She walked into the kitchen where her mom was cleaning the cabinets. "Hey mum, is it okay if Remus, Sirius, and James come over to watch movies later?"

"Yeah, sure honey, just make sure that your friends don't mess with my art stuff."

"Thanks Mum. I'll take care of it Mum." Lily walked up the stairs to her room.

Before taking a shower Lily wrote a hurried letter to her friend Alexis.

* * *

Dear Lexi,

Moved in next door to James. Slept with him twice. Him, Remus, and your darling Siri-poo are coming over later. How's your summer?

Later,

Lily

* * *

Dear Nikki,

How's your summer? Mine's good. Lily moved next door to James. She slept with him twice. Her, James, Sirius, and your own little Remmy-bear, are going to hang out later. I wasn't invited.

Later,

Lexi

* * *

Lily,

I fear I can no longer refer to you as "dear" as I am apparently not dear enough to be told when my best friend sleeps with someone. And Sirius is by no means my "darling Siri-poo".

Later,

Lexi

* * *

Dear Lily,

Lexi seems to be under the impression that you have slept with James twice. I feel that she is mistaken in some way. Also could you please tell her that Remus, no matter how dear a friend, is not my "Remmy-bear".

Later,

Nikki

* * *

Dear Lexi,

You whacko! I didn't mean I like that! I meant as in the casual sense. As in same room, same bed. Okay, there was maybe, possibly some snuggling. But if that happened it was last night. Also, Sirius is your darling Siri-Poo, so I can't tell you he's not, because that would be lying.

Later,

Lily

* * *

Dear Lily,

You just said you snuggled, WITH JAMES! Oh my god! I always knew this day would come! And Sirius is NOT my Siri-poo. So get over yourself. Oh and I'm going to tell Nikki all about your little snuggle session with Jamsey-Wamsey.

Later,

Lexi

* * *

Dear Nikki,

Ignore anything that Lexi tells you. I snuggled with James last night because me and his mum turned him, Sirius, and your Remmy-bear into adorable little kittens. I sort of forgot it was James lying on his bed next to me. Anyway I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my school supplies. You want to meet up?

Later,

Lily

* * *

Dear Lexi,

Lily told me what happened with the snuggling. She said her and Mrs. Potter turned James, Remus, and your darling Siri-poo into adorable little kittens. She's going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You want to meet up with us?

Later,

Nikki

* * *

Dear Nikki,

Sure that's what she says, but I don't think it's true. Yeah, I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow. See you later!

Later,

Lexi

* * *

Lily took a shower, got dressed, and straightened up her room. She didn't want any embarrassing items left around in case the boys decided they wanted to come up and see her room. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Her mum called up the stairs. _Oh crap!_ She thought bolting out of her room. _Please don't have moved on to your painting! Please! Please!_ But it was no hope. Lily came to the top of the stairs and saw her mom in her painting clothes, with her hair up in a messy bun. All three boys looked stunned. Lily walked down the stairs trying to hide her embarrassment at the boys' astonishment.

"Thanks Mum." Lily said and her mum walked off towards the basement. The boys turned to look at Lily, their jaws hanging open. Lily laughed. She walked over to each of them in turn and snapped their mouths shut. None of them seemed to be able to voice what they were thinking. Sirius found his voice first.

"Dude! Your mum is HOT!" Lily burst out laughing. Remus and James both waffled Sirius. "What?" He asked them. "Y'all were thinking it too!" They both blushed, and Lily laughed even harder. _They would think my mum is hot, as she just came out in low-rise ripped jeans and a belly shirt with holes all through the stomach._

"Come on you guys." She said walking away. "The living room's this way." She beckoned for them to follow her. She sat down in a big armchair. Remus and James went and sat down on the couch across from her. Sirius looked at Lily expectantly and she pointed to a big cabinet. He opened it and could barely contain his glee.

"Hey Lily what's this one about?" Sirius asked and Lily walked over to him. He was holding Sleeping Beauty.

"The princess has a spell put on her by an evil witch, where on her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on a spindle and die." Sirius looked shocked. "But a good fairy makes sure that she will not die, only sleep until she is woken by true love's first kiss. And everything works out in the end." Sirius looked happy.

"Where's the television?" He asked. I pointed to the entertainment center. He put on the movie and sat down between Remus and Sirius.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all three of them were really into the movie. It was almost laughable at how they would cry with outrage, and sigh with happiness at all the right parts. _I think that they are going to be over here a lot this summer._ Lily thought, as she stood up to get some popcorn. No one noticed that she had left.

When she came back with the popcorn she sat next to James on the couch and passed the popcorn to Sirius. James didn't even seem to realize that Lily had sat on the arm of the couch right next to him. _This is actually kind of funny. They're all so sucked into this movie. I should take a picture._ She snuck out of the room again to go and find the camera.

"Hey mum!" She called down into the basement. "Mum!" She walked down the stairs. Her mum had headphones on, which explained her lack of response. Her mum looked up when Lily came down.

"What's up sweety?" She asked.

"Where's the camera? I've got the perfect Polaroid moment in the living room right now." Her mum looked thoughtful.

"I think it's in the…um, maybe it's in the…hmm…Oh right! It's in the junk drawer." She stated triumphantly. Lily didn't even want to know why their camera was in the junk drawer.

"Thanks Mum!" She said running up the stairs. She rummaged around in the junk drawer for a couple minutes, until she found the camera. Then she walked into the living room with the camera hidden behind her back. She saw that the three of the boys were still in the same positions. She chuckled a little bit and stood off to the right of them.

"Say "Cheese"!" She said a second before she snapped the picture. They looked over a second after the picture had been taken. "Ha!" She stated triumphantly before sprinting out of the room. She could hear the boys outraged cries from the room, before they came bolting out after her. Laughing she ran up the stairs.

She ran into her room and hid behind the door, wondering if they would think to look here. James with his long legs had come up the stairs just in time to see her disappearing into the room. He beckoned to Sirius and Remus to follow him quietly into the room. Lily sucked in her breath as she saw three shadows on the floor of her room.

"Oh, Lily dearest!" James called out.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Lils!" Sirius added.

"Come on Love, just come on out of wherever you're hiding!" Remus stated. It took all of Lily's self control to not giggle at their desperate attempts to find her without incurring her wrath by touching anything of hers.

Finally, after several minutes, Lily heard exasperated sighs, and footsteps leaving the room. She waited a couple more seconds and then came out of her hiding place.

"Well, well Lily darling." Lily's smile died on her face as she saw James Potter sitting on her bed. She was glad that she had tacked the picture to the back of her door just in case.

She attempted to run for it, but James caught her around the waist and carried her into the living room. Remus and Sirius were waiting there expectantly. James plopped Lily down on the couch. She was still holding the camera.

"So Lils," volunteered Sirius, "We would all very much appreciate it if you could please give us the picture you took of us."

"Which was very uncool!" James added.

"Yeah!" Remus said, nodding vehemently. She just sat there smiling innocently.

"Oh come on Lily!" James said exasperatedly.

"Just give us the picture!" Sirius practically yelled. Lily just shrugged and held out her empty hands. She stood up, but Sirius and James pushed her back down onto the couch. Lily pouted.

"Liiiiilllllyyyyy!" whined James. She turned her nose up at him.

"Please Lils!" Sirius gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Lily laughed.

"Oh all right." Lily said. The boys sighed with relief. She beckoned for James to lean in. "Okay," She whispered into his ear, "The picture is…" She paused dramatically. "Up you ass!" She shouted and bolted out o the room, leaving the boys standing there confused. Then realizing that she had just tricked them, they sprinted out of the room.

Lily ran out the back door and onto the patio. She put the camera down on the lawn table a few feet away from the pool. Then she took off her shirt and shorts and dove in.

The three boys ran out back and found the camera. Then they found Lily's clothes, but they couldn't find Lily. They scanned the yard and the pool but they could not find her.

Lily had taken a deep breath and was currently floating at the bottom of the pool. The three boys, unable to see her, sat down and waited by her clothes.

_Damn!_ Lily thought, feeling the need for air. She swam over to the deep end of the pool and came up under the diving board. She tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible but James noticed the ripples.

He made like he was walking to the other end of the yard but then he ripped of his shirt and dove in next to Lily. She attempted to swim away but years of Quidditch kept James in shape, and he caught up with her easily.

"Well now, my Lily Flower," he said smirking. "That was a naughty prank you played." She squeaked and attempted to get away, but he grabbed hold of her waist and starting swimming toward the shallow end.

Remus and Sirius cheered and jeered as James wrestle Lily to the other side of the pool. She put up a very good fight: kicking, and pushing, and hitting, and even playfully biting.

James eventually got Lily out of the pool. He was holding his ear and smiling ruefully. Sirius clapped him on the back.

"Took one for the team there mate." James bowed gallantly.

"I just hope it's not infected." He said laughing with Sirius and Remus. Lily sat sulkily.

"Come on Lilykins! Cheer up!" He held out his hand to help her into a standing position but she made as to bite it. James recoiled in mock horror.

"Now Lily, don't be like that." He reprimanded playfully. She smiled sweetly.

"Be like what?" She asked innocently.

"Ok Lils, now just tell us where the picture is." Sirius said carefully.

"Oh that." She waved here hand dismissively. "I sent that off to Lexi ages ago. The boys looked horrified.

"YOU WHAT!" All three boys shouted and gaped at her. She pulled on her shorts and shirt.

"Yup. Sent it off. Thought Lexi and Nikki would get a kick out of it." They all glared at her. She laughed.

"Geez guys. Don't look so serious! I was just kidding!" They advanced on her. _Uh-oh! Get out now Lily while you still can!_ She thought and sprinted back into the house. She ran upstairs and into her room. She closed and locked the door behind her.

She got the picture off the back of her door and put it into the scanner. (okay, I get that they probably didn't have scanners or very advanced computers back then, but bear with me.) She scanned the picture into the computer and ignored the boys' banging and protests.

Once the picture was successfully scanned into the computer, she grabbed the picture and walked over to the door. She took a marker, wrote "I surrender" on the back of the picture, and slipped it under the door.

The banging stopped. There was silence. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Okay Lily, you can come out now." Remus called through the door.

"Yes." James said pompously. "We accept your unconditional surrender." She opened the door to find the lot of them smiling triumphantly.

"Why thank you so much kind sirs!" She said mockingly. "I couldn't hold out long against three such big and strong men." Her voice was sickly sweet, but the three boys looked flattered.

_Idiots!_ She thought._ They can't seriously not realize that that was entirely too easy._ She laughed to herself. _Clearly I have once again outsmarted the "great" Marauders._

They returned to the living room and collapsed on the couch. They were all tuckered out from their "Lily-hunt".

So, tired, they finished Sleeping Beauty. All four of them smiling triumphantly. They boys thinking they'd won, and Lily knowing she'd won. _As it should be.

* * *

_

**A/N:** How was that? Longest chapter yet I think. Anyway review! If not about the story then about…hmm…Teddy Geiger! That changes things up a bit, I think. Anyway, Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Killing and Maiming

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't ask.

**A/N: **Super sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Parental units decided to limit my computer time, 'cause they thought that I was spending more time on the computer than with them. That's my excuse. On to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Killing and Maiming**

Lily woke up the next morning to her mother shaking her gently. She opened her eyes and found herself in her own room, in her own bed. For some reason, she felt slightly disappointed at her surroundings.

"Lily, come on. You gotta' wake up. Someone will be along to collect you in half an hour." Lily bolted up, and hurried over to her dresser to find clothes.

"How come you didn't wake me up earlier!" It wasn't a question. Her mum just shook her head.

"I tried, but you just swatted me away and called me some bad things in French. I didn't even know you knew French. We are going to have to talk about what you said to me later, young lady."

"Damn, Black. Making up a stupid song for every curse in French. Why did Remus have to teach him French?" She kissed her mum on the cheek and hurried into the bathroom. James rang the Evans doorbell, and stood there waiting. He had come to get Lily. He heard footsteps to the door and Lily shouting bye to her mum, when the door was opened. Lily had apparently been running to the door in a dead sprint. She tripped on the welcome matt and fell into James' arms.

"Oi! Trying to break you neck?" He asked laughing as he righted her. Lily blushed.

"Sorry. Where's Black?" James pouted slightly.

"Back at the house. Why?"

"I have to kill him." Lily growled. James looked much happier for some reason.

"What did he do?"

"He made up that stupid song with all the French curses in it and so I learned them all. Then when my mum tried to wake me up I used them all on her. So now I have to kill him."

"Aren't you going to kill Remus too? I mean he taught Sirius those words in the first place."

"All Remus did was buy him a stupid French to English dictionary. That was his mistake. It's not enough to get him killed. Maimed maybe, but not killed." James laughed. "Shouldn't you be trying to talk me out of killing your friends?"

"Hey, I don't want to die. I think this is just one of those times where I'm not supposed to get involved." They stood outside on James's stoop.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" He grabbed her arm.

"The way I figure it Sirius and Remus deserve a head start." Lily laughed a little. He opened the door and cried out for the other two Marauders to run. He counted to ten and then let go of Lily's arm. She bolted off upstairs where the cries of fright could be heard. She opened the door to Sirius' room and immediately had to shield her eyes. Sirius had a towel around his waist, but it was a short towel.

"Urgh! Sirius, hurry up and get dressed. I need to talk to you downstairs. Jamsie and I have a little announcement to make. Tell Remus." Lily went back downstairs to wait in the living room with James.

"They dead yet?" James asked when she came through the door. Lily laughed.

"I walked into Sirius' room when he was in a towel. A very short towel. I am as of now, officially disturbed." James laughed. "Oh and they are going to come in here for the slaughter, so be ready." Lily grinned cheekily at him and James looked alarmed.

He stood up and started to back towards the door. However, voices could be heard in the hallway and so Lily wouldn't let James leave. She shoved him behind the couch and sat down smiling sweetly. Remus and Sirius walked warily into the room.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked worriedly. I stood up and walked over to the door. I grinned evilly.

"He's currently…indisposed." Remus and Sirius looked terrified. I closed and locked the door and the two of them backed up against the opposite wall.

"What's the matter Lily?" Remus asked gulping, absolutely frightened.

"Well you see, this morning my mum tried to get me up. I of course did not want to get up and so said some…_things_."

"What kind of things?" Remus asked, clearly trying to remain calm.

"Curses words. French curse words." Remus' eyes widened in shock. Then recognition resounded on his face. He went forward to apologize.

"Oh my gosh. Lily, I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me?" Lily hugged Remus. She whispered quietly in his ear.

"Hide. Behind. Couch. With. James. Killing. Sirius." He nodded slightly. Lily spoke again, this time in a normal volume. "Of course I forgive you Remus!" Then she released him and turned to Sirius. Sirius went over, his arms outstretched, while Remus went and hid behind the safety of the couch.

"Oh Lily. I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me?" Lily wrapped him tightly in a hug.

"NO!" She screamed in his ear, and then jumped on him.

He went down immediately, obviously not expecting it. She was on his back and boffing him in the back of the head. He was going around the room on all fours, and it looked like he was giving Lily a very violent horse ride. She bit and punched until Sirius collapsed. Lily sat on top of him examining her nails calmly.

"Surrender?" She asked serenly. Sirius said something muffled. "What? Sorry didn't quite catch that." Her voice was sickly sweet. Sirius picked up his head.

"I said, I surrender, okay? I SURRENDER!" Lily stood up.

"Well there's no need to shout." Sirius stood up and glared reproachfully at Lily. James and Remus came out from behind their shelter. James came over and shook Lily's hand excitedly.

"That has to be a record! Sirius beaten in less than three minutes! And by a girl no less!" Lily rounded on James. Remus and Sirius backed away.

"And what, pray tell, is the difference between him getting beat by a girl other than a boy?" Lily hissed.

"I…I…didn't think…I…" Lily smiled angrily. "That's right. You didn't think. But now, I'm afraid you'll have to pay." James stood there confusedly for a minute and then Lily jumped on him. She took his ear between her teeth and bit down hard.

"Oi! That's attached! Bloody hell! Get her off me!" He pleaded with Remus and Sirius, while trying to shake Lily off.

"Sorry mate. No can do. I don't want to get my ass kicked, and Sirius has already had his ass-kicking for the day." James let out a frustrated stream of breath. Lily let go and jumped off of James. He put a hand to his ear and glared reproachfully at Lily.

"Alright you lot, time to get going." Mrs. Potter bustled into the room. "James dear, what happened to your ear?"

"Well you see…uh…well…" James stuttered. Lily stepped in front of him.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Potter. James said something along the lines of girls can't fight as good as guys and I just had to prove him wrong. Now he knows that girls are better fighters." Lily flashed Mrs. Potter her best, I'm-sorry-and-I'll-only-do-it-again-if-it's-absolutely-necessary, smile. Mrs. Potter smiled back. Then she rounded on James.

"See James? I told you to think about what you say before you say it. It's your own fault. Maybe it's good that you're friends with this young lady. She can probably knock some sense into your head. Oh and Lily?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter?"

"Feel free to do it again if he misbehaves. That goes for all of them. Might keep them in line at school." Lily adopted a solemn look.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Potter. I'll definitely keep a close eye on them. Keep them in line." Lily and Mrs. Potter exchanged mischievous smiles and the boys looked horrified at what Mrs. Potter had just given Lily permission to do.

"Now then, onto Diagon Alley!" Mrs. Potter said cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter all. I just checked and I want to let you know: 199 people read the last chapter. 10 people reviewed. What's up with that? I have an excuse for not posting. What's yours for not reviewing. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please. Bee  


	7. Chapter 7: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Please don't sue me, because you'll make me cry.

**A/N:** Here's the next chappie. I tried to make it longer. I'm not completely sure if I succeeded.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Diagon Alley**

Lily was spinning. She had her eyes shut tight against the wind rushing around her as she traveled to the Leaky Cauldron. _I definitely do not like Flooing._ She thought bitterly. Then she fell out of the fireplace with a thump.

"LILY!" Someone shrieked and engulfed her in a big hug.

"Nikki, chill. Let her breathe." Nikki let go of Lily and Lily stood up shakily. She muttered darkly about fireplaces and spinning when she seemed to register who was standing in front of her. She shrieked and threw her arms around them both.

"I missed you guys!"

"Lily, now we need to breathe." Lexi choked out.

"Oh, right." Lily let go and the three friends laughed at the craziness of the situation. Then Sirius came tumbling out of the fireplace. The three girls laughed at the undignified heap he landed in. He stood up grumbling.

"S'not funny you know. James pushed me." Sirius pouted and Lexi playfully whacked him on the arm.

"C'mon Black, don't be such a sourpuss." Black hit her back and ran as she chased him around a table. Then Remus flew out of the grate, smashing his head against a chair that was moved in order to accommodate Sirius and Lexi's game. Nikki immediately rushed to his side.

"Remus! Are you all right?" Remus looked vaguely startled at the attention but soon smiled when he saw who was the giver of the attention.

"I'm fine. Just a bump really. Wouldn't have happened if James hadn't pushed me." Nikki helped Remus to his feet and they sat down at a nearby table watching Lexi chase Sirius. Then James calmly stepped out of the grate. Lily was waiting for him and before he could say anything pulled him aside.

"Look at them!" She hissed happily. James looked at his friends. "They're perfect for each other!" James nodded.

"Yeah, but they'll never admit it."

"I just hate that! I hate when two people who are perfect for each other and obviously like each other, are too stupid to just get together." (Ooh. Irony.) James nodded, obviously pleased with the attention.

"I have an idea." James said causing Lily to look afraid. James laughed, and Lily looked indignant. "If they don't get together by themselves by the time it's time to go to Hogwarts, we help them out."

"You mean get them together, using any means necessary." James laughed.

"That's pretty much it." Then the others seemed to notice that James was standing there. Sirius and Remus advanced on him. "Now guys, don't do anything you'd regret. I don't think my mum would be willing to feed you if you killed me." Sirius backed off. Remus sighed and gave up too, but only because Sirius did.

"Don't worry guys. I'll handle him." Lily said to a disappointed looking Remus and Sirius. James looked excited at the prospects. Then he smacked his head, remembering something.

"Oh, let me do that." Lily joked. James rolled his eyes.

"My mum says to go on without her, but to meet her back here in a couple hours. She wanted to have a chat with Lily's mum and so decided to have tea with her." Lily looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"So, where to first?" Nikki asked. She was still sticking close to Remus, Lily noticed.

"Gringotts obviously. Otherwise we'd have no money to do anything else." Sirius explained as if she were stupid. Nikki stuck her tongue out at him, and Sirius repeated the gesture. Lily laughed.

"C'mon guys! Let's get going. Or do you want to hang out here for the rest of the day?" Everyone followed her out back behind the Leaky Cauldron. They waited as a group of witches opened the portal and then walked into Diagon Alley.

The group headed straight for Gringotts, and was soon speeding along in a very cramped cart. They stopped at Lexi's vault, then Nikki's vault, then James' vault, and then Sirius' vault. When they went above ground once more, Lily traded in the muggle money her mum had given her, for some wizard's gold.

After leaving Gringotts, the six of them headed off for Flourish and Blotts. James, Sirius, and Remus, however veered off course when they passed the joke shop. None of the girls noticed until they actually got to the bookstore. They went back to get them.

"Oi! Ear abuse, that's what this is! Ear abuse! This is the second time today!" James whined. Lily didn't relinquish her hold on his ear.

"There is no way I'm letting you stock up here! I'm not going to be pranked the first day, James! I won't! Not unless you want a repeat of last year!" Lily fought back. Lexi and Sirius followed Lily and James out of the store. Lexi had Sirius's arm pinned behind his back.

"Give me back my arm! That's attached too! I actually have to use that!" Sirius protested.

"No! I agree with Lily! Don't _you_ remember last year? Do you want a repeat?" Sirius whimpered and shook his head. Nikki and Remus, both of whom were walking normally, closely followed this pair.

"You'd think they would just give up." Nikki commented.

"Nope. Not James and Sirius. They'd rather chew off their own arms then be beaten again this morning." Nikki looked confused.

"What happened this morning?" Remus shook his head. "Oh look! I think Sirius is trying to chew off his arm!" Remus looked eager.

"Really?" Nikki copied Lexi and twisted Remus' arm behind his back.

"No. Now what happened this morning?" Remus panted in pain.

"Ask. Lily." Nikki released Remus' arm, but then grabbed his ear in a similar fashion to what Lily was doing. She hurried to catch up with Lily.

"So Lily. Remus here tells me that you had an interesting morning."

"Really? What'd he say?"

"That's all he would say and I can't get him to say anything else."

"Well let's just say, Sirius and James are regretting messing with me. Oh, and Mrs. Potter gave me full permission to beat the crap out of these guys whenever they do something "bad"." Nikki and Lexi looked gleeful. James and Sirius hung their heads in shame.

"Really?" Nikki asked. Lily nodded.

"This is going to be one hell of a year!" Lexi exclaimed.

The three girls dragged the three boys to get their books. After which the boys had relinquished themselves to the girls will. James was now carrying his and Lily's books.  
Sirius was carrying his and Lexi's books. And Remus was carrying his and Nikki's books. The three boys followed the girls grumbling until they saw where they were being led.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies. You have one hour. Meet us in Madam Malkin's after your hour is up. If we have to come looking for you there will be pain." Lily opened the door and the three boys rushed in looking as if Christmas had come early. The girls laughed and headed off to do their shopping.

* * *

"So how about this color?" Lexi asked holding dark green robes up to herself in the mirror. Nikki shook her head, took the robes away from Lexi, and handed them to Lily.

"They match Lily's eyes. Here Lexi, you try these. They bring out the color in your face." Nikki took the pale red robes away from Lily and gave them to Lexi. Lily laughed.

"Nikki, what would we do without you?"

"Dress very badly, I suppose." The seriousness with which she said this set all three girls into a fit of giggles.

"So, Lily, how's your summer been so far?" Lexi asked from one of the changing stalls.

"It's been…interesting, to say the least." Lily answered from a neighboring stall.

"You have yet to explain the whole snuggling situation." Lexi pointed out. Lily laughed.

"Well, I had the perfect opportunity to start to get them back for all the pranks they played and I took it. I convinced Mrs. Potter to charm some cake, and they got turned into the cutest little kittens. I put Remus and Sirius in their little cat beds, and lay down on James' bed." Nikki and Lexi giggled. "I was tired!" Lily protested. More giggling ensued. "Anyway James hopped up on the bed and I sort of forgot that he would change back into human James. Then I woke up in the middle of the night and his arm was around my waist." Some suggestive giggles from the changing stalls on either side of Lily. "I just sort of fell back asleep like that. No big." Lily exited the stall to check out her reflection. She found the two girls gaping at her.

"Wait. You slept in the same bed as James, _willingly_?" Lily nodded.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily?" Nikki bent over giggling at Lexi's stunned face.

"I am Lily! I just found out that maybe…just maybe…James isn't so bad." Lily had an almost dreamy look on her face. Nikki and Lexi looked at each other.

"Love." They said simultaneously. Lily broke out of her daydream.

"Wait a second. Are you suggesting I'm in _love_ with _James_?" Both girls nodded. Lily looked kind of happy. "Oh. Just checking."

"Aren't you going to try and deny it?" Lily shook her head.

"I don't think I can. I'm not sure how I feel about him. So, definitely the green?" Nikki nodded.

"Lexi, you take the red and I'll take the blue." The girls went up and paid for their belongings laughing and joking everyone in a much lighter mood.

* * *

The boys' hour was up. Lily, Lexi, and Nikki were waiting very impatiently outside of the robe shop laden with new clothes. They were all very irritated at being kept waiting. (high maintenance, much?) (oh wait, I wrote them that way. heehee.)

"Where are they?" Lexi asked impatiently. Lily shook her head.

"Wait here." She growled, putting her things down on the sidewalk. She stomped off to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

A few minutes later, loud bangings and scrapings could be heard from that general direction. A loud screechy noise echoed out. James, Sirius, and Remus walked slowly toward Madam Malkin's. Their heads cast downward. Lily walked behind them smiling triumphantly.

The boys obediently picked up the girls' purchases and followed them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream store. The boys sat down dejectedly. Lily held a whispered conversation with Lexi and Nikki and went into the store. A few minutes later, they left the store carrying three ice cream sundaes.

"We've decided to reward you for being such good boys." Lexi said mockingly. Sirius started to stick his tongue out at her, but stopped when he saw the sundae she was carrying. The three girls sat down.

"Where're yours?" Remus asked.

"We never could have eaten all that ice cream, so we're going to share. It kills two birds with one stone really. We don't get fat, and you don't become pigs." Nikki answered and gave a spoon to Remus. The boys sat there waiting for approval. The girls took a bite and looked curiously at them.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" Lily asked gesturing to the sundae she was sharing with James. The boys nodded. Lily smiled. "Aww. Were you guys being nice and letting us have the first bite?"

"Um…yeah! That's exactly what we were doing!" James said trying to cover up what the boys really thought. Then they dug in happily, while the girls tried to get in a few more bites before the sundaes were completely devoured. Everyone left the ice cream shop in high spirits.

* * *

"So when did your mum say to meet her?" Lily asked James. They were waiting in the Leaky Cauldron.

"She should be here in a couple minutes." He responded tiredly. Their group was spread out among the tables, their stuff taking up any extra floor place. Nikki looked like she was asleep on Remus and he looked perfectly content with that. Lexi and Sirius were thumb wrestling. And Lily and James were sitting and talking.

Suddenly the fire in the fireplace turned bright green. Mrs. Potter carefully stepped out. She surveyed the chaos of the room, until she found the group. She walked over smiling.

"Lily, that hair of yours is really quite useful. I don't know how else I would have found you guys in this madhouse." Lily blushed. "Oh dear, is Nikki asleep?" Remus nodded careful not to jostle Nikki. "Well then, you'll have to take her home, Remus."

"Please, mum, could everyone stay over tonight? It could be like a little party or something." Mrs. Potter nodded absently, trying to help Remus get Nikki into a standing position.

"I've already talked to everyone's parents. They're all okay with it." James smiled triumphantly.

"Well then! Homeward!" Sirius shouted playfully, acting like a pompous fool. Lexi hit him for waking up Nikki. Remus helped Nikki to walk over to fire and they Flooed to James' house, immediately. Sirius went next with his and Remus' stuff. Then Lexi went with her and Nikki's stuff. Next James went with his stuff. Lily went to head to the fireplace, but Mrs. Potter pulled her aside.

"Dear, be good to James." Lily looked questioningly at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You obviously have his heart, and I just don't want him to get hurt." Lily smiled comfortingly.

"I won't hurt James. At least, not unless he deserves it." Mrs. Potter smiled at her.

"You know, I think you're exactly what James needs. Home then." Mrs. Potter led her to the fireplace. Lily Flooed to James' house with all of her stuff. As soon as she landed she was pulled out of the fireplace and into James' arms.

"Thanks James." He smiled and let her go. Then they walked into the entertainment room where everyone else was waiting. Everyone was laughing and joking. It would be a night to remember.

* * *

**A/N:** Braces suck. A lot. Maybe your reviews will help ease the pain. If not, Advil always works. I would really appreciate your reviews though. I like reviews. They're nice. Please be nice and review. I'll stop rambling now.

Bee :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Don't sue.

**A/N:** Oh my god! I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever but I had such awful writer's block on this story and I know that's not really an excuse but I'm mostly over it now and I updated so…yeah. So yeah, here's the next chapter!

Oh and it's nighttime out.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Sleepover**

"Guys, which pair of pajamas do you think look best on me?" Lexi asked holding up a blue tank top and gray sweat pants and a purple tank top and white sweatpants. Lily grinned mischievously.

"Don't you mean, which pair do you think Sirius will like best on you?" Lexi flushed as Nikki and Lily burst out laughing.

"No! I do not like Sirius like that!" Lily waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, sure you don't. And the purple looks best. It matches your hair." Lexi turned to the mirror and held up the purple tank top. It did indeed match the purple streaks through her straight brown hair. It also brought out her dark blue eyes. Lexi smiled.

"You're right, of course. Alright Nikki, your turn." Nikki stepped up holding a white tank top and happy bunny pants and a pink tank top with hello kitty pants. Lily thought for a minute before pointing to the hello kitty outfit.

"Pink always looks good with blonde hair." Nikki smiled causing her brown eyes to light up.

"Thanks Lily! What would we do without you?"

"Probably walk around naked, because you can't decide what to wear." Lexi burst out laughing, while Nikki flushed slightly.

"Okay Lily, your turn!" Lily sat back.

"I already have my pajamas." She held up a green tank top and black sweat pants. Lexi shook her head and Nikki walked out of the closet holding a large t-shirt and plaid pants. Lily's eyes widened in horror.

"These look much more comfortable." Lily shook her head.

"I can't wear those." The two girls looked confused.

"What? Why not? It's not like they clash with your hair or anything." Lily mumbled something incoherent. "What did you just say?"

"Thosearen'tmypajamas."

"Could you try that again?"

"Those aren't my pajamas." Lexi and Nikki smiled mischievously.

"Oh, really? Well then whose are they?" Lexi asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Jms."

"What?"

"Jam's"

"Sorry you're going to have to speak up." Nikki said, smiling evilly.

"They're James' okay!" Both girls burst out laughing.

"You…kept…his…pajamas!" Lexi said in between giggle fits.

"They were comfortable all right! It's no big deal!" Nikki and Lexi continued to laugh while Lily sulked dejectedly.

Then Nikki let out a shriek as something hit the window. Lily rolled her eyes and got up from her seat on the bed. She walked to the window and opened it. Then she jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding a stone that came flying at her.

"What is it with you and trying to hit me in the face with rocks?" Lily said, resting her arms on the windowsill, leaning out. James grinned sheepishly from the other window.

"Well, I didn't hit you. You gotta give me credit for that." Lily rolled her eyes again.

"What do you want?"

"Sirius wants you to bring over a movie." Lily giggled.

"You're not serious."

"No, I'm not. I'm James." Lily rolled her eyes. "But yes, he does want you to bring over a movie."

"He does realize that both Lexi and Nikki are going to be there, right?"

"Uh, hold on. Let me check." James' head disappeared from the window. A moment later his head reappeared, and he was smiling.

"He knows. He wants you to bring the one about the fish girl over."

"The Little Mermaid?"

"That's the one!" Lexi and Nikki burst out laughing, and Lily giggled slightly.

"All right then. If Sirius really wants me to bring that over."

"He does."

"Fine. We'll be over in a few." James disappeared from the window and Lily closed hers and turned to a hysterically laughing Lexi and Nikki. Lily smiled, and went downstairs to get the movie.

When she got back upstairs, Lexi and Nikki were waiting patiently for her.

"Since when is Sirius into Disney movies?"

"Since I caught him crying at the end of Beauty and the Beast." Lexi and Nikki burst into another giggle fit.

"You are not serious!"

"No, last time I checked I was Lily." Lexi and Nikki groaned, at the extremely old joke. "But yes, he really was crying at the end. Remus can vouch for that." Another giggle fit consumed the girls.

"This is so going under the category of blackmail." Lexi said, a maniacal smile spreading across her face.

Just then another stone hit the window, and the girls shrieked in surprise. Lily opened the window and jumped back as a stone came flying at her. It whizzed past her head as she walked towards the open window.

"That's the third time that's happened!" She grumbled at James. He flashed her a guilty smile.

"Yeah, but I haven't hit you yet." Lily sighed.

"Alright, so what do you want now?"

"Are you guys coming over soon?" James whined.

"We're on our way. Give us like ten minutes."

"But Lilllllyyyyyyy! I'm hungry!" James whined pitifully leaning on the windowsill.

"So eat something!" She said exasperatedly. James sighed pathetically.

"But Mum won't let us eat anything until you get over here!"

"Well, then wait until we get over there!"

"But I'm hungry nowwwww!"

"Well, if you didn't keep interrupting us we'd be over there by now!"

"But I had to tell you how hungry I am so that you'd hurry up! Lilllyyyy! I'm really really hungry!"

Lily growled and turned away from the window and Nikki handed her the rock that had landed in her lap, from James' last toss. Lily came back towards the window and chucked it at James' head.

However, years of Quidditch kept James' reflexes quick, and so he ducked the small rock easily. Sirius, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He did not have as quick reflexes and did not have the advantage of seeing the rock coming, as he was too busy stuffing his face with popcorn.

"OUCH!" He shouted as the rock hit him in the back of the head, spitting popcorn everywhere. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelled, hopping around the room, and holding the back of his head.

"Sirius! We were supposed to save the food! And how come you got to eat some, when I'm starving and I can't eat any!" James half-whined, half-shouted at the hopping Sirius.

Lily shut the window laughing and packed the pajamas that she had originally chosen into a bag and then went into the bathroom to get her hairbrush. Nikki and Lexi shared a mischievous look and quickly swapped her pajamas for James's. Lily reentered the bedroom, threw her hairbrush into the bag and closed it up without noticing the swap. Nikki and Lexi shared a look of triumph. The girls' dragged their bags down the stairs and Lily got the movie that Sirius wanted, provoking more giggles from the trio.

One by one they called their goodbyes to Mrs. Evans, and trooped out the door to James's house. When they got there, they were greeted by an exuberant Mrs. Potter, followed swiftly by the three boys who immediately commandeered their bags and practically flew up the stairs, leaving the girls standing in the hallway, looking at their now empty arms in shock. Mrs. Potter shrugged.

"The boys must be hungry." Lily laughed, and led the way up the stairs, as she was the only one of the girls who knew the way.

They found the boys in the Entertainment Room, busy stuffing their faces with all manner of junk food. The table on which the snacks rested, looked an awful lot like a warzone. Lily wrinkled her nose at the display, but Lexi strode forward and pushed the boys out of the way, swiftly righting toppled bowls and straightening everything up so that it once again looked appetizing. Then the girls took their turn.

James sulked slightly, at the loss of his food privileges, but Sirius was soon distracted by the flurry of activity that embodied all six of them getting ready for bed. The girls and boys scattered, Nikki and Lexi going to a guest room, while Sirius and Remus stayed behind to set up the sleeping bags, as they were already in their pajamas. James, who had set up shop once more at the food table, noticed Lily kneeling absolutely still in front of her overnight bag, staring at the contents in horror.

"Lily, are you all right?" Lily snapped her jaw shut and looked up at James grimly.

"I'm going to kill them." James looked slightly frightened.

"Who?"

"Lexi and Nikki, the devious little witches." James sighed in relief.

"Um, why?" Lily blushed.

"They switched the pajamas I packed."

"So? They're still your pajamas. It's no big deal. And if they're really horrible or something you can just borrow another pair of mine." Lily sighed.

"That's the problem." James looked at her, confused.

"I don't get it."

"They packed your pajamas for me to wear."

"Where did they get a pair of my pajamas?"

"My closet," Lily admitted. "I had them since you lent them to me before."

"Oh. Well… Look if it makes you uncomfortable you can go back and get a pair of your own. It's not like it's a long walk or anything." Lily looked surprised, but smiled.

"No, it's fine. Just as long as you don't mind." James shrugged, waved her off to the guest room where the other two girls were changing, and returned to his food. Lily smiled and went to get changed.

Nikki reentered the room first and noticed that the boys had set up everyone's sleeping bags in pairs, and looked at Remus questioningly. He blushed and shrugged and sat down on the one with his name embroidered into the front. Nikki, also blushing, sat on her purple sleeping bag, conveniently situated right next to his.

Lexi and Sirius, quickly engrossed in the movie, slithered into their respective, adjacent sleeping bags without acknowledging the proximity between them. But Lily, who entered just after Lexi and who was seated next to James at the food table, smiled as she saw Sirius take Lexi's hand in his own. Nikki, too, it seemed had gotten over her initial embarrassment and had her own hand intertwined with Remus's.

James was also, Lily saw, looking at his friends with a fond smile. Lily handed him a piece of cake, which he looked at warily, making her laugh. But after a brief assurance that it wasn't charmed, he quickly inhaled it.

"So…" James started.

"So?" Lily asked.

"So, I guess we won't have to implement Plan Getting the Idiots Together, will we?" He said gesturing to their friends. Lily smiled.

"No, I guess not. They seem to have realized everything pretty well on their own."

"Still, it would have been fun, you know, making them notice the love between them."

"I guess." Lily shrugged.

"No, it would've! With your creativity and my practice in toeing the line, we could have seriously pranked them for a good long while, until they opened their eyes," James insisted. Lily blushed at the compliment.

"If you say so," Lily shrugged again. James got a determined glint in his eye.

"Look, what say you and I prank them anyway. You know, as a sort of 'you finally got it, hooray' prank. Then I can prove to you what a great team we'd be."

"Oh alright," Lily grinned. "We'll do it when we get back to school. Let's say the second week?"

"Great! It's a date!" Lily's smile grew pink once more, as James spluttered slightly at what he had said, but neither acknowledged the word that hung heavy between them.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted, causing Lily and James to jump in surprise. "Are you two gonna stuff your face all night or come join the party?" James grinned and got up, holding out his hand to Lily.

"My dear Lillian, would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to your bag of sleep?" Lily laughed, and accepted his hand.

"Of course dear sir," James smiled and they walked over to their sleeping bags. Once they were snuggled in, James shut off the lights with three claps. Lily grinned at him in the soft light of the television.

But as both turned their eyes to the television, that paralyzing word bounced around and around in their heads. _ Date?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So what do you think?

Bee :)


	9. Chapter 9: Fallen For You

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Don't sue.

**A/N:** This is the end. It's been four years in the making, which is awful of me to have left you hanging so long. If you didn't notice, I changed the end of chapter 8 to something fluffy again. I think that this story has run it's course and it's time for the sugary sweet end to come. I've enjoyed writing this and have been thrilled by the response it's gotten, so I hope that this does it justice.

Oh and the sleepover happened a few days ago. So, here you go…

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fallen For You**

"James, why don't you go hang out with Lily today?" Mrs. Potter asked her moping son. "I mean, Remus has gone to the park with Nikki, and Sirius has gone who-knows-where with Alexis— You know, he really needs to leave a note from now on detailing where he's going and how long he'll be gone. That mother of his, I swear—"

"Mum, Lily has the wedding today, remember?"

"Oh yes. Her sister's wasn't it?"

"No, her cousin's. Petunia was married months ago. You remember."

"Oh yes, that's right. Well, why don't you go with her to the wedding?"

"What?" James looked at his mother as if she'd gone crazy.

"I'll just call her mother and arrange everything, dear. I'm sure she needs a date, and you have that lovely tux upstairs."

"Mum, I don't think that's a good idea." Mrs. Potter waved off his protests.

"Now dear, run upstairs and get ready. Shoo." James trudged up the stairs, defeat written in his every movement. Mrs. Potter smiled mischievously, and picked up the telephone, dialing quickly and speaking quietly into the receiver when Mrs. Evans answered. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Lily jumped as a pebble hit her window. She carefully threw it open dodging the pebble that flew through her now open window. She poked her head out and looked at James sardonically.

"Must we do this every time you wish to speak to me?" James smiled.

"Hey, I haven't hit you once." Lily smiled back.

"Still. So what do you want then?"

"Our mums are plotting again."

"Really? So you're to be my mysterious date to Daisy's wedding then?" James nodded.

"Yup. They're not exactly subtle about it either. Wait, your cousin's name is Daisy?" Lily blushed lightly.

"My family has a thing for flowers. It is sort of pathetic how they push us together. I mean, we're not blind."

"Yeah, well. Anything's better than being stuck around here. Remus and Nikki are off somewhere, but they'll come back here and make googly eyes at each other, and then Sirius and Lexi will come back looking like… well you've seen it, it's indecent. And it's depressing how disgustingly mushy they've all become." Lily laughed.

"I know what you mean. I think our pranks will have to be more of a stop-being-so-PDA thing instead of a celebratory thing."

"Hey are you really wearing a dress?" James asked. Lily sighed.

"Yeah, but it's not a monstrosity, so it's not gonna be too bad."

"Damn. Now I definitely have to wear a tux." Lily laughed.

"They've probably been planning this ever since that dinner when we both proved to be huge disappointments by not dressing up and having an epic food fight. Which we definitely can't do tonight."

"No, I guess not. I expect my mum will extract a promise from me about being good."

"That would be the smart thing to do." Lily laughed at James's indignant noise, but was soon distracted by her mum shouting for her to hurry up. "Oh, got to go get dressed. See you in a bit then?" James nodded and then proceeded to get ready himself, nerves fluttering round and round in his stomach, mirroring the ones Lily was trying desperately to put out of her mind.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." Lily smiled at her mother, who was softly crying next to her as Daisy and her new husband, Robert, shared their first wedded kiss.

"That'll be you someday," James whispered in her ear. Lily smiled at him.

"Don't mention that to my mum or she'll be bawling all night!" Lily whispered back, making James chuckle softly. Lily's mum sniffed loudly, and then quickly composed herself. She led the still giggling couple from the church after the bride and groom had passed, and walked them to the reception.

"Lily, I'm not feeling wonderful. I think my allergies are acting up, so I'm going to head home. Why don't you stay and have fun with James though? You can walk home when you both get bored. Home's only a couple blocks from here." Lily shrugged and agreed, sharing a knowing smile with James over her mum's shoulder as she hugged her goodbye.

Lily's mum walked over to say her goodbye and congratulations to Daisy, as Lily and James stepped over to the food table. However, there was to be no food for James and Lily to fill the suddenly awkward silence with, as the caterer was late. The DJ however was not late, and was calling for everyone to dance. Lily and James hung around the edge of the dance floor, still trapped in an awkward silence as a slow song drifted through the speakers.

"So…" James trailed off.

"So?"

"So, did you know our plan of action for getting our friends together was Plan GIT?" Lily smiled.

"Is it? Well, that's apt." James hummed in agreement, and bounced forward on the balls of his feet for a second. To Lily, he seemed to be steeling himself for something.

"So…" Lily giggled.

"Oh not this again." James grinned, looking at her softly.

"Look, do you want to dance?" Lily's sense of ease faltered slightly.

"Well, uh…"

"Only you look really pretty tonight, not that you don't look pretty all the time, but I mean you especially tried to look pretty for tonight and well, it payed off because you do, and you know that I've liked you forever, but Lily this summer, well I think I've really fallen for you, and you haven't said anything, so you probably don't want to dance with me, and I get that because you never said yes before and just cause we've been hanging out this summer doesn't mean that you like me or anything, even though I really really very much like you, and I'm just going to shut up now." James shut his mouth and turned to watch couples on the dance floor. Lily bit her lip.

"Yes." James turned to look at her, confused.

"What?"

"Yes James, I'd like to dance with you." James grinned excitedly and led Lily out onto the dance floor, where the DJ was playing yet another slow song to distract people from the fact that the food was late.

Lily and James dance somewhat awkwardly, both unclear about where the boundaries between them lay. But soon enough, they relaxed and the awkwardness between them ebbed away.

"This is nice." Lily proclaimed softly.

"Yeah it is." James agreed just as softly, subconsciously moving his head closer to hers in order to hear over the music.

"You're a good dancer." She said, still in that same soft voice, as she too moved her head closer to her partner's.

"You are too." James returned the compliment. They danced in silence for a few more minutes and then Lily lay her head on James shoulder, and he tightened his hold around her waist.

"Did you mean what you said before?" Lily mumbled into James's shoulder.

"Which part?"

"The part about falling for me." James briefly considered lying, or fleeing, but instead chose to answer honestly.

"Yes."

"Oh." They danced in silence.

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"Um, why?"

"Why do I care if you meant it, you mean?" Lily lifted her head off James's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He nodded. "Because…"

But here, Lily was interrupted by the arrival of the caterers, and a mad rush for the newly delivered food. Lily sighed in relief and led James over to the food.

"Tell me later?" He made it sound like a question, but Lily could tell it was a promise he was demanding.

"Sure. Cake?" James smiled and took the proferred plate eagerly.

* * *

"I cannot believe you threw cake at me!"

"I tripped! It was clearly an accident! Besides, you didn't have to throw cake back!"

"You got cake on my dress! I was obligated to retaliate!"

"Yeah, well what was the ice cream then?"

"Insurance!"

"What?!"

"If you were covered in ice cream, you'd be less likely to dump a bowl of punch on my head!"

"But I did that anyway!"

"I noticed!" Lily and James looked at each other in their state of messiness and had to stop walking home because they were laughing so hard.

"My mum is going to flay me." James said when they had gotten their laughter under control. "I promised her I'd be on my best behavior."

"Eh, nothing blew up. I'd say that's pretty good for you." James smiled.

"You know, you look good in Buttercream." Lily blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. You look good in Rocky Road." James stuck his tongue out at her.

"I look good in everything." Lily lightly punched him in the arm.

"Okay Mr. Ego."

"Thank you for conceding defeat Mrs. Ego." Lily stopped, and looked at him as he blushed.

"Mrs. Ego?"

"Well…" James sighed, and looked up at the moon.

"Hey, um, don't worry about it." Lily said, trying to get James to relax, and to try and relieve some of her own nerves. Still James kept his eyes on the moon.

"Lily, what are we doing?" Lily, feeling suddenly more nervous than she could remember, also locked her eyes on the moon.

"Walking home." She mumbled. James looked down at her, and though Lily refused to meet his eyes, she could feel his gaze making her cheeks burn.

"Lily, what are we doing?" Lily sighed, giving up and meeting his gaze.

"We're being idiots." James raised an eyebrow. "Our mum's Plan GIT-ed us."

"Then…" Lily noticed that James had intertwined their fingers.

"Then, maybe it matters that you meant what you said before, because maybe I've fallen for you too. I guess." James smiled, and Lily found herself returning that smile happily.

"If I kiss you, will you beat me up again? Bite me or something?" Lily brushed noses with James, who was looking at her teasingly.

"I'll only bite you if you ask nicely." She deadpanned. James grinned.

They kissed. A brief peck. Followed by another. And another. And another.

Then they broke apart and wandered the rest of the way home.

"Goodnight James." Lily offered a bright smile.

"Goodnight Lily." James offered one of his own.

Then they each walked into their respective houses, and their peaceful night was interrupted by their respective mothers screaming in respective shock, frustration, and surprise at their appearance.

* * *

_(the next day)_

* * *

Dearest Lillian,

Oh my dearest love. To be kept apart from you like this is so cruel. The witch who hath borne me persists in my being trapped inside my chambers, and will not remove the cinderblocks she has replaced my window with. I am afraid I must ask for a photographic representation of your beauty as I will soon forget thy face if I am left here another sunrise without the sight of it.

Missing You,

James

* * *

Dear James,

You've only been grounded a day so far, and your mum is removing the bricks tomorrow anyway so we'll be able to talk then. Relax. Besides, Sirius told me you have a whole stash of pictures of me in a box underneath your bed anyway, so I don't know why you'd need a new one.

Yours,

Lily

* * *

Sirius,

You blockhead! Why did you tell Lily about my picture stash?! Why do I tell you anything? Argh!

James

PS. I hope you notice that once more the dear has been removed from in front of your name. .ha.

* * *

Dear James,

Lily's scary. I can't keep secrets from her. Besides she won't let me come over and watch movies unless I tell her embarrassing things about you.

You have only yourself to blame,

Sirius

* * *

Dear Sirius,

Okay, I forgive you.

James

* * *

My fairest maiden of the flame,

Why do you persist in blackmailing my comrades?

Your noble knight

* * *

James,

Why do you persist in being a nutcase? This whole solitary confinement is bringing out your crazy. And besides that, it's fun. Sirius is easy to blackmail. You should just count yourself lucky that Remus went home already or I'd know a lot more.

Yours,

Lily

* * *

Dear Lily,

I concede to your deviousness. Also, are you really mine?

Yours,

James

* * *

Dear James,

Yeah, I guess I am.

Yours,

Lily

* * *

Dear Lily,

Good.

Yours,

James

* * *

Dear James,

Yeah. It is.

Yours,

Lily

* * *

**A/N:** The end.

Bee :)


End file.
